Andrei Retyunskikh
width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Silver; background-color:Black; color:Silver; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !History -style="radius:1000px;" "I was born to teenage parents, Alessandra Yeshevskaya and... someone else. He vanished after they graduated and left my mother alone with me. Since I have to be honest here, I'll admit that I was a life ruiner. My life with my mother was turbulent at best, but she never really hated me. At least, I don't think she did - she didn't go into psychopath mode and try to stab me to death at any point that I can remember. Oh, and she was also a psychopathic serial killer." "My first sign of magic was when I was five, and I broke one of the mirrors in our house. That was the closest to delighted I'd ever seen my mother." "Anyway, when I was six she went on one of her killing sprees and never came back, because she'd been caught by some Heartrenders in Kozelsk. Moral of the story - don't try stabbing Heartrenders too conspicuously. She was consequently sentenced for life in prison, and I was sent to live with my aunt Lilith, whom I had heard many things about from my mother and was in no hurry to meet." "Lilith had already taken in our generation's Sun Summoner, my cousin sister Kyarah, not long before me. Unfortunately, my mother had stabbed her squib sister, Kyarah's mother, to death. It wasn't really the best way to start a friendship, but we became extremely close regardless, and rely on each other to keep our powers in check. We're the exact opposite, and I suppose that we're the epitome of opposites attract. My first instance of affinity was after she had her first instance of magic - she dropped a book on my head, I turned out the lights." "When Kyarah and I started school, we were instantly popular because of our abilities. Obviously. I remember that she had to get me out of trouble for turning out the lights in charms once. The professor and most of the class were apparently afraid of the dark, but how was I'' supposed to know that? It was fun to hear them scream. Not that I'm anything like my mother." "When I turned seventeen I changed my surname to Retyunskikh because having the surname of a well-known serial killer is not really a good thing. Anyway, I'm now graduated and living in the Institute of the Small Science with Kyarah, and we're in charge of the Small Scientists." } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Silver; background-color:Black; color:Silver; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Personality -style="radius:1000px;" Andrei is an extremely manipulative, and a very good actor and liar. He's ambitious and proud, with a cold, cynical and aloof demeanour. He's in equal parts ruthless and lenient, with a reputation of being cruel, and has something in his manner that scares most people. At school he caused mischief with Kyarah daily, and to her he's fun-loving and somewhat affectionate. He'd also protect her with his life, so if anyone lays a ''finger on her, they may find themselves in permanent darkness for the rest of their lives. } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Silver; background-color:Black; color:Silver; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Relationships -style="radius:1000px;" Kyarah Cepnitkova TBA Alessandra Yeshevskaya TBA Lilith Cepnitkova TBA } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Silver; background-color:Black; color:Silver; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Trivia -style="radius:1000px;" * } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Silver; background-color:Black; color:Silver; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Gallery -style="radius:1000px;" - } } Category:Yeshevsky Family Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Worthy Category:Worthy Alumni Category:Small Scientists Category:Kibethastarael Category:Darkling Category:Russian Category:Born in Russia Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Ben Barnes Category:Single Category:Heterosexual Category:Etherealki Category:December Birthday Category:Name Begins With "A"